Finding Love Isn't Easy
by CecilandSideshowBobfan1998
Summary: This story has 4 parts: Topheardo, Topheonard, Tophave and Tophris
1. Chapter 1

A Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Yaoi Story

A Topher and Beardo/Topher and Leonard/Topher and Dave/ Topher and Chris Mclean story

Finding Love Is Not Easy

Part 1: Topheardo: Topher and Beardo

Note: This part of the story is in Topher's point of view.

I was walking around the zepplin when I "accidentally" tripped over Beardo's left leg... It seemed like he meant to make me fall. Anyways I get up and brush myself off. I look at Beardo, who just whistled. I look at him confused, I think "Did he mean to trip me?" I sit next to Beardo and say, "Beardo, did you mean to trip me?" Beardo shrugs and says, "Yes, yes I did." I say, "Why? There are easier ways of getting someone's attention, li-" He kisses me, I blush and pull away and say, "Was that why you tripped me? You love me?" He nods and I say, "Well you still shouldn't trip people..." I shrug it off and say, "But I forgive you..." He kisses me again, I kiss him back.

The end of part 1: Topheardo: Topher and Beardo

Next part 2: Topheonard: Topher and Leonard 


	2. Chapter 2

A Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Yaoi Story

A Topher and Beardo/Topher and Leonard/Topher and Dave/Topher and Chris Mclean story

Finding Love Isn't Easy

Part 2: Topheonard: Topher and Leonard

Note: This part is in Leonard's point of view.

I was waiting for Dave to complete his leg of the obstacle course, when Topher walked over, he was thinking about something, because he wasn't focused and he tripped on a rock. He landed on me and our lips locked, I blush furiously and so does he. I pull away and say, "That was an accident, right?" He nods and says, "Yeah, but this one won't be." He kisses me again, I blush more and kiss him back. I pull away, get up, see Dave almost to me and Topher, and say, "Well gotta get back to the challenge! Expellarmus!"

The end of part 2: Topheonard: Topher and Leonard

Next part 3: Tophave: Topher and Dave 


	3. Chapter 3

A Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Yaoi Story

A Topher and Beardo/Topher and Leonard/Topher and Dave/Topher and Chris Mclean story

Finding Love Isn't Easy

Part 3: Tophave: Topher and Dave

Note: This part is in Topher's point of view.

After what seemed like 7 months Chris told us that we were gonna merge next week. I was stoked, I could finally work with my crush, Dave! Yeah he likes Sky, but what the heck, I'll get him to be mine before you can say "Pahkitew"! Anyways I see Dave, he's with Sky, flirting with her like usual, I feel like slapping Sky and saying "Keep away from Dave, he's gonna be mine!" I see my chance when Sky leaves to talk to Shawn, I walk over to Dave and say, "Dave! Boy am I glad to see you!" Dave looks at me like I'm crazy and says, "I'm glad to see you too, Topher..." I kiss Dave, who pushes me away and says, "What the heck! I like Sky! Keep the - away from me!" I say, "Dude, come on give in, Sky isn't here for a relationship, she's here to win, I'm here for a relationship and I love you!" Dave's eyes become wide and he says, "Wait... Did you say you love me?" I nod and say, "Yes." He sighs and says, "Dude, I'm gonna give us one try, if you betray me, just once we're through, got it?" I nod and say, "You got it!" I kiss Dave again and this time he kisses me back.

The end of part 3: Tophave: Topher and Dave

Next part 4: Tophris: Topher and Chris Mclean 


	4. Chapter 4

A Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Yaoi Story

A Topher and Beardo/Topher and Leonard/Topher and Dave/Topher and Chris Mclean story

Finding Love Isn't Easy

Part 4: Tophris: Topher and Chris Mclean

Note: This part is in Chris Mclean's point of view.

Well today is gonna be a big day I can feel it, 2 reasons why. One, Toph's gonna be tricked by moi and two I'm gonna give him something to make his stay here worth-wild! I see Topher, he's texting the network on my phone (Yeah I know he's got my phone, and I don't care (for now!)) I walk up to him and lightly tap his shoulder, startling him, he says "Woah!" He sees me and says, "Chris?" He puts my phone in his pocket and says, "Wh-what are you doing here?" I say, "Getting ready to torture you all! What'd you think?" He says, "I'm betting you seen me with your phone, huh?" I say, "Yep, but for now, I need to give you something." He says, "What is it? A smack? A punch? A slap? What?" I say, "Nothing to injure you, but instead something to make your stay here worth-wild!" He says, "What? A tip on how to be a go-" I kiss him, he blushes, pushs me away and says, "What the -?! That's what you had to give me!" I nod and say, "Yep, but that's not all." He says, "Oh boy, let me guess, you're gonna french kiss me, huh?" I say, "Nope, I'm gonna give you a promise that one day in the future you can host Total Drama." He says, "Seriously?!" I nod and say "Yep!" I think "Even though I'm gonna so regret it!"

The end 


End file.
